DDPC12
is the 12th episode of the season Doki Doki! Pretty Cure, and also the 449th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''Mana takes an apprentice beneath her when a new student, Jun arrives and shows determination to become a Student Council Member. But after he starts realizing that he isn't doing much and can't compare to Mana- he becomes the perfect target for Ira. '' Summary A new student named Jun arrives, and he wants to become part of the Student Council. While walking, he opens the door and begs Mana to become part of it. He has a conversation with her and she asks him some questions. After he answers, she tells him that he can become one- if he is able to do the various things she tasks him with. He agrees and she starts by having him hold books and help her; but he struggles while she carries them with ease. Jun momentarily dreams of Mana as a knightly figure, but after snapping out of it he head heads the bakery in the school. There he finds Mana helping to give out food. Eventually Jun is worn out after doing several things with Mana and he takes a break. While resting he spots Ai, and Mana hands her over to him. Rikka summons a toy for Ai with the use of a Cure Lovead and she plays with him. While Jun is eating, Alice asks him how he feels about Mana. Joe appears suddenly and gives Jun a Lovead. Meanwhile, Bel is recovering from a prior battle and tells Marmo and Ira to capture the Cures. Seeing Marmo doing something else, he asks Ira to go instead- to which he agrees. While with Mana, Jun watches her play Badminton while deeming himself to only be an apprentice; rather than someone ready for the responsibility he desired so much. He feels sad and grows further worse throughout the day when they go for a run and he trips. Feeling pain and sadness over how poorly he is doing, he slowly gives up after Ira approaches and convinces him to do it. This allows Ira to take his heart and turn himself into a Jikochū. The girls began worrying over Jun and upon seeing the monster, transform to fight. While fighting the black heart began to talk as it was Jun by himself, saying his feelings. Hearing this angers Cure Heart and she resumes attacking before everyone summons their Love Heart Arrow to defeat the Jikochū. When, Jun akes up he is shocked to find himself with Mana, along with the student council president. He decides to show Mana thanks for what she has done by planting a flower in her honor. While he brings up a discussion about them, Mana shows happiness and surprise by the event. However, unknown to them, a mysterious girl is seen to be observing them with a smile. Major Events *Jun makes his first appearance. *A mystery girl appears in Oogai Town stating interest in Mana and the Cures. Characters Cures *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword Mascots *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi *Ai Villains *Ira *Marmo *Bel *Regina *Jikochū Secondary Characters *Saotome Jun *Okada Joe Trivia *In the English dub, this episode was omitted. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure episodes